Our Place in the Circle of Life
by Zazulover
Summary: A forgotten prince. That was what he was. He was never a majordomo, but he was a prince. What happens when his past catches up? Will those he loves be with him to the end? Will he be able to face it? And most of all, will he find his place in the circle of life? Credit goes to Emily642
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Credit goes to Emily642 for the plot and her amazing stories about Lion King. If you haven't read them, do so...Now! Anyway... I know this may seem short, but it was sorta last minute... Please R&R! This is the content of the story...hope you enjoy! ;)

* * *

**Contents**

Flashback

Circle of Life

The Cubs

Tragedy

Peoponi

Yuna and Shana

The Past

The Waterfall

The Spies

Giza Buyabo

Biridistan

Happiness

Sauda

The Duel

Don't Forget Me

Forgiveness

The Marriage

The Journey

Kopa

Endless Night

One by One

Their Own Children

The Battle

Circle of Life

Prepare for a Longer Sequel


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy the first chapter. Promise to update all 4 of my stories this Friday. I don't know what else to type...

Mimi kuja nyumbani

Mimi kuja nyumbani

Mwambie dunia mimi nina kuja nyumbani

Hebu mvua uondolewe maumivu yote ya jana

Mimi najua ufalme wangu watapata na wameweza kusamehewa makosa yangu

Mimi kuja nyumbani, mimi nina kuja nyumbani

Kuuambia ulimwengu kwamba mimi nina kuja

Swahili Translation to the first verse 'I'm Coming Home'.

* * *

Zazu stood next to a beautiful lake, about a mile away from Zulu Falls. His heart ached, for his family. He ran away as a young teenager to escape one thing. Well, actually, one bird. Sauda. The very thought of her sent shivers up his spine. On the outside, she was beautiful. She had purple feathers with stunning green eyes, but in the inside, she was evil. All Zazu wanted to do was escape her grasp. Because of her, he never risked seeing his family. Tears streamed down his face the more he thought about his life in the palace.

* * *

"Oh, Rudo, isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Zazu's Mother, and Queen, Dilara, asked Zazu's Father, the King. Both were looking down at Zazu, in his crib. Zazu looked up at his parents, with big, curious eyes. Dilara chuckled as she picked him up and cradled him in her wings. Zazu smelt her fancy perfume, and sneezed. Dilara giggled.

"Indeed he is." Rudo chuckled, stroking his son's cheek.

"Your Majesty, the people want to know the prince's name." A rather middle aged bird entered. He had green feathers and the eyes to match. Dilara and Rudo smiled at each other. They both knew what they wanted to name their baby boy.

"His name is Zazu." The King replied, looking fondly into his wife's eyes.

"Zazu?" The majordomo asked, unsure. Zazu seemed like such an odd name. Dilara groaned as she faced him.

"Yes, Mshauri. Zazu." She told him, looking straight into his eyes. Mshauri gulped nervously.

"Yes, of course you're Royal Highness. As you wish. Zazu is its name." Mshauri chuckled nervously. Dilara growled at Mshauri.

"The baby is not an _it_." Dilara held Zazu right in front of Mshauri's face. Zazu once more smelt his mom's perfume, and sneezed, except this time, it was in Mshauri's face.

"Ah! Baby germs! Help!" Mshauri yelled, trying to get Zazu's snot off his face. Dilara, Rudo, and Zazu bursted out in laughter. Zazu then, out of nowhere, start wailing. Dilara gasped.

"Zazu, baby, what's the matter?" Dilara asked, searching every crook and nanny. Zazu's crying only got louder the more she searched. Dilara then realized the problem.

"Do you want to take a nap with your Mommy? Do you need a nap? Oh, of course you do. That's exactly what you need is a nap. My poor, grouchy, little baby needs a nap." Zazu's mom cooed as she took Zazu to her room. It had gold furnishings, a king-sized bed, with a canopy over it. The bed had curtains that hung from the canopy that you could tie up, or they could guarantee privacy. Dilara put Zazu on her bed as she untied the curtains. She lied down with her beloved baby and sung him this lullaby:

_My dear sweet baby_

_Stop your crying_

_You'll be alright_

Zazu calmed down and smiled at his Mom. She smiled back.

"Mama." Zazu cuddled even deeper into her chest. Dilara grasped. Those were his first words!

"My sweet, adorable baby Zazu." Dilara kissed Zazu's forehead. Zazu yawned as he fell asleep to the sound of his mother's heartbeat.

* * *

Zazu sniffed as his flashback ended. He loved his family, even though he wasn't with them. Zazu wanted to see his nieces and nephews. He wanted to kiss his mother's bill. He wanted to tease Mshauri. He wanted to tease his brothers and sisters. He wanted a queen who would love him too. And wasn't evil. He wanted to learn how to become a wise, loved king, from his father. And why couldn't he get those things? Because of that stupid Sauda. She wouldn't let Zazu see his nieces or nephews. She wouldn't let Dilara twenty feet near him. She would exile his brothers, and maybe even his sisters! She wouldn't love him. She would use him! She would probably make his dad and citizens into slaves.

"Giza buyabo." Zazu looked with determination in the direction of his homeland, Birdistan. He sighed sadly as he flew off in the direction of Pride Rock.


End file.
